guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quests (Prophecies)
Reorganise I'd like to reorganize this section a bit to display them by the specific location the quest is acquired. Thoughts? MartinLightbringer(CS) 09:52, 17 Jun 2005 (EST) :Why does this even exist? We'd be better off (Though the database a bit more taxed) with just Category:Quests and subcategories for individual areas (Ascalon Quests, Kryta Quests, etc.) Kathryn Maulhammer ::That's what I meant. This section was like this when I got here. :) MartinLightbringer(CS) 00:16, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) :::Well, I don't know why this is here either, but lists can be a useful compliment to categories, especially with information that remains fairly static. Take a look at Wikipedia:Browse for example. I'm really not too fussed, I just don't like to see articles in more categories than they need to be in, such as is happening with skills (do we really need an "Enchantment Spell" category?). The way quests are treated in the pre-Searing guide is very nicely done (particularly pre-Searing side quests), and I'd like to see something like that rather than more categories. But that's just me. 03:41, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) New Format If we want to keep this page, then we should turn it into an overview page for reference. Such overviews are very useful for users. But if we want to do this, we should structure the list even more and add more information. I am willing to do that work, if nobody objects. --Tetris L 01:54, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :In a first step to expand the list I have: :*Sorted the quest in Post-searing Ascalon further by location (Lions's Arch Quests werent marked for that town, Atzaman corrected it ) :*Added info to the quests in Ascalon City and Old Ascalon: :**Sorted by quest giver :**added profession icons if a quest offers a skill reward :Before I proceed I'd like to get some feedback whether you like the formating or not. --Tetris L 03:15, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I definitely like the idea of marking quests that offer a skill reward. Also quests that require a certain profession sould be marked. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 03:23, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I think most (all?) quests that require a special profession also offer a skill reward for that profession and vice versa. We could cover both with the little profession icons. --Tetris L 03:29, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) Here is my review: #I love the profession icons next to the Quest names. Great idea, tells so much information with so little effort. The one recommendation here is to place a legend at the very top of the article. #I think we should come up with one icon for when the quest is a skill quest for all professions. Placing all six next to each other is a little cumbersome and confusing. We should just pick any of the skill icons (recharge, activation) -or make our own one- and use it to indicate that it is a skill quest for all and then place that in the legend. #I do not like relisting the quest giver's name in this page and in the quest page. Again, this is redundant info. What if we wish to update that info, we now need to update two pages. I can see why you want to list them here (if you know who these people are it makes it so much easier to get quests). I just don't like data redundancy. Excellent work, Tetris. --Karlos 10:47, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :My thoughts here: :#I will put a legend on top. :#I agree 1 icon would be nice, but I just can't think of a good one. As long as we don't have a better one, I'll keep using the old ones. :#I'm a big friend of overview lists. I hate it when information is scattered all over the place. For example: The very first thing I did when I started playing GW was to compile a monk skill list as an Excel spreadsheet (simular to Monk skills quick reference). I see the risk of redundant information requiring more maintenance, but I think the added functionality makes it worth the effort. I'm thinking of adding even more information. I will play around with the format today and we'll see if you like what I come up with. :--Tetris L 15:43, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ::How is this? I put in a legend. Wasted a good half hour of my life figuring out this arcane tabling format. :) We can even add indicators for other types of quests that players maybe interested in, like "Primary Quests" and "Attribute Quests." --Karlos 16:46, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) Legend Is there a way to make it so that if a user clicks on the tiny icons next to the quest name he is taken UP to the legen or to the Quest page defining the quest types? Right now clicking on the icons brings up the full image. --Karlos 08:01, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) :I've been looking for a way to create image links myself for a while, but no luck so far. :( --Tetris L 15:35, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Someone suggested somewhere that quests that can be done repeatedly should be marked somehow, too. I think this is a good idea. While this has to be noted in the descriptions of those quests, too, we could also add another icon on this list. How about: 15px? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 07:15, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) Sorrow's Furnace Level Tetris, Sorrow's Furnace is NOT part of the "Shiverpeaks" per se. It is more like the Underworld and Fissure of Woe. There is no map there too. I suggest we treat it like the other two and keep it at the top level. --Karlos 02:30, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :Okay, I see. I thought it was a mistake. --Tetris L 02:40, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::At second thought I think this is confusing to the user. The entrance is clearly located in the Southern Shiverpeaks. And the fact alone that it's an underground area doesn't make it all that special. According to the description it's just a deep old mine, not the Underworld. There are other mines: Moladune, Iron Horse, ... and plenty of caves ... (Granted, those have a map.) But the pre-searing Catacombs doesn't have a map either and we didn't treat those separate. I think we should reconsider. --Tetris L 02:46, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :::This discussion has been forgotten for a while. Time for a Â°BUMPÂ°! :) -- 09:57, 29 November 2005 (UTC) ::::Fissure and Underworld are common to all campaings. Sorrow's furnace and the Ruins Tomb of the Primeval Kings the are more like The Deep and Urgoz's. They require a Prophecies-enabled account to get there. Quests in Sorrow's Furnace are somehow 'extra', and for many players they come after the Prophecies end, but they are quests, and some of them easy enough to be made just with some henchmen, they are far from Underworld and Fissure of Woe level. Mithran 03:33, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Casualty Report Anyone verify that you don't have to be a necro? It's listed with a necro skill as the only reward, so either anonymous is wrong or the reward is wrong. --Fyren 19:31, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :I think Casuality Report is the only quest in the whole game that gives a skill reward for one profession, but does not make that profession a requirement for the quest. --Tetris L 20:47, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I have no one anywhere near that at the moment.. Two characters wrapped up the game and one noob is still reveling in Pre-searing bliss farming hapless bunnies and kittens. --Karlos 21:13, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Ok, I take that back. I remembered my Ele has not gone back and done all the little profession quests for all professions (my warrior did), and I just switched her to Necro and sure enough, Cortis offered me the quest. I switched her back to Mesmer to make sure I didn't just overlook the quest and sure enough the excalamtion mark was gone. I believe the quest is Necro only. --Karlos 21:28, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Ok, now I take THAT statement back. The quest that became available is Fallen Soldiers so, I guess I DID do Casualty Report with my E/Me. Sorry, it's bed time for me. --Karlos 21:36, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::It is a long time ago, but I remember doing this quest with non-necro characters. --Xeeron 21:59, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::I believe that I did this quest with my W/R, but I have another non-necro character who is in post-searing Ascalon that has not been to Piken Square yet, so I'll run there tonight and check. --Rainith 01:09, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Ok, I just got the quest with a W/Mo, so you don't have to be a Necromancer to get it. Nothing additional for the reward, just 150XP, so I guess if you're a necro you just get a bit of a bonus for doing this quest. --Rainith 11:35, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) New Quest Type It seems that in the quests (given today) I believe they are Crush the Kurzicks! and Crush the Luxons! found after completing the two "lovers" quests. It seems that if you complete one of the Crush the... quests you cannot complete the other. I think that we should have a new icon (similar to repeatable quests) that says that completing this quest will close other doors. I haven't yet come up with a name for them, but there might be plenty more of those in Factions. It might get even more beneficial when completing one quest will completely shut off another whole quest string. Thoughts? --Ravious 00:46, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Factions Quests Add Factions quests here, or are we creating two articles (same question applies to Missions article)? --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:15, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :I say 2 articles, move this one to Quests (Prophecies) and make Quests (Factions) with Quests as a starting place. Explain in brief what a quest is in regards to GW and then put links to the other 2 articles. --Rainith 11:19, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::Done by incorporating the Quest article as the bridge. I am wondering if The Battle Isles should probably be broken into its own section, as its valid with either - or we can duplicate in both (or use a template for it in both to simplify keeping them in sync). --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:09, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Warning: Skill quests in Prophecies not open to Factions characters This doesn't seem to be a warning ingame, however after running my Assassin back to Ascalon City, it became apparent that it was in vain. You have to have done the Pre-Searing quest that gets you to Post-Searing to do *any* of them. Also, the attribute point quests seem to be disabled from what I've heard. We should consider a warning so others don't waste time. -Evil_Greven 00:27, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Some skill quests are open, though. For example, I was able to do The Undead Hordes with my ritualist/necro. Since skill quests don't give ritualist skills and since Plague Touch was already given at the start of Factions, all I got was the 500 experience, though. On my assassin/warrior, I did start running backwards to Ascalon City but didn't go the whole way yet. The only pre-Lion's Arch quest I was given so far is To Kryta: Journey's End. --adeyke 00:42, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ::So basically, instead of saying pre-Lion's Arch is disabled, it is pre-Kryta. -PanSola 00:44, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Nothing was in vain. remember that in order to finish the end game quests, youll need to get to Dragon's Gullet, and to run the long way to Frontier Gate. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 01:20, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ::We may add a 'Canthan only' icon or notation or something like that. In the Prophecies list, they are listed in order of appearance, and so you can't do any of them until To Kryta: Journey's End, but in Cantha you can make The Bog Beast of Bokku, so just a separation is not enought, they must be noted one by one, or at least showing exceptions. I think a 'Campaing only icon' or notation for each campaing would be fine, but we must remember that will be more campaings each 6-9 months... Mithran 07:00, 2 October 2006 (CDT) well yeah, of course the attribute points quests would be disabled. that could really mess up the game. and of course your assassin didn't get any good skill quests, because assassin is a factions exclusive. btw, what is your second profession, if it's derv, para, or rit, then well, you wouln't get anything because there is nothing to get in tryria. ranger sign On the presearing quests list there is no ranger icon next to ranger profession quest.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.247.152.5 (talk • ) 09:52, 24 July 2006 (CDT). :fixed (talk) 10:00, 24 July 2006 (CDT) The following was moved from the article to the talk page: :Note to Editors: Unlike the Factions article, there is little information on quests that Canthan-born characters can and cannot do. Additional information would be helpful. Thank you. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.106.221.56 (talk • ) 07:43, August 22, 2006 (CDT). Quests for Canthan-born characters The following was moved from the article to the talk page: :Note to Editors: Unlike the Factions article, there is little information on quests that Canthan-born characters can and cannot do. Additional information would be helpful. Thank you. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.106.221.56 (talk • ) 07:43, August 22, 2006 (CDT). ::Done. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:25, 30 October 2006 (CST)